Rivals Child
by WiseGirlWriter
Summary: Everyone knows that Poseidon and Athena are rivals, but one night something changed between them and Athena had a child named Christina. They both decided to keep the child a secret, so Athena sent her away to the mortal world. Years have gone by and no one has found out about Christina. Where is she now and does she know she's a goddess?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: We Made a Mistake**

The goddess Athena was sitting on her thrown in the throne room staring off into space, lost in thought. She was thinking about her daughter Annabeth Chase and how she is doing at Camp Half-Blood now that she and Poseidon's sea spawn (Percy) were now dating.  
At that moment Poseidon himself strolled into the throne room.  
"What are you doing here fish face, I thought you were supposed to be at your under sea palace or whatever," muttered Athena sending him a glare.  
"Just seeing what you are up to," he replied and paused for a sec before saying "and I need to talk to you in private."  
Athena starred at the sea god, slightly confused about what he would like to discuss with her. After all they both hated each other.  
"Oh fine, what is it," she grumbled.  
"It's about Christina," said Poseidon in a slight whisper.  
Athena was suddenly alert at the mention of their daughter's name. She almost completely forgot about her daughter that she sent off to the mortal world. Which wasn't the smartest thing to do, considering she is technically a goddess, but that didn't seem like the problem at the moment back then.  
"What about her," said Athena as a flash of worry washed over her.  
"I think we made a mistake with sending her to the mortal world. She doesn't know who she is or who her real parents are." Replied the sea god.  
"Yet that's the reason we sent her off. If the other gods found out about her who knows what could happen. We could very well be at war because off her." Athena retorted back at him.  
Poseidon paused for a sec, then said "Can we at least send her to camp?"  
Athena sat, quietly pondering over the option.  
If I send Christina to camp she will finally be out of danger. Oh who knows she might already be in danger, thought Athena.  
"Fine, let's send her off to camp," said Athena, "I want you to locate her while I contact Chiron. We need to get Christina to Camp Half-Blood safely."  
Poseidon shot her a grin.  
"Oh come on owl brain, safely is my middle name."  
Athena rolled her eyes and trudged out of the throne room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome To My Life  
Christiana's POV**

**I woke up to the song Radioactive by- Imagine Dragons.  
My step sister Megan is absolutely in love with that song and is pretty much obsessed with it (she goes through a lot of favorite song phases).  
I groan and roll over to my side.  
"Megan! Turn off your alarm!" I yelled/ whispered to her.  
I heard her moan from the other side of the room, and watched her sit up and tap the off button on her alarm.  
"Why do you even set an alarm for the weekend anyway?" I said as she called back into her bed.  
"I didn't. I must've forgotten to turn it off yesterday after school." She replied and sighed heavily before pulling the covers back over her head.  
"Might as well get up now and start our chores," I mumbled as I pulled back the warm covers that covered my body.  
I sat up and walked over to Megan's bed.  
"Come on if we finish early you get ride Calvin." I whispered in her ear.  
Megan sprang up out of bed and dashed over to the bathroom at the mention of her favorite horse name.  
"Well then, come on Chris we better get started," she called after shutting and locking the bathroom door.  
"I knew that would get you up," I called back as I strolled over to my dresser.  
I pulled out a pair of jeans and a plaid button up t-shirt and slipped them on.  
I grabbed a pair of riding socks and shoved them on my feet.  
"Hurry up in there," I called to Megan as I finished brushing my long, wavy, dark brown hair.  
"Ok Christina, I'm almost done," she called back.  
"Don't call me Christina," I grumbled.  
I hated my real name.  
I hate it because it reminds me off what my real parents named me. I was abandoned by them when I was really young.  
Actually I was just left on the steps off the foster care building.  
I was in that orphanage until I was 7, which was when I was put in to a foster home.  
The woman who fosters me is named Sarah Mulleins.  
She started to foster Megan when I was 9, and we've been best friends ever since. Right now Megan and I are 12.  
We both love music and horses, but I especially love reading and swimming.  
Miss. Mulleins actually owns a small farm with about 10 horses. She teaches riding lessons to younger kids.  
There are 2 horses that Miss. Mulleins owns that Megan and I like to call our own.  
Megan has a sweet paint gelding named Calvin, and I have a thoroughbred dappled grey mare named Ocean.  
We have chores that we have to do every day, which includes taking care of our horses and  
exercising them every day.  
Yep life is pretty good, except for the fact that I will never have real parents. After all Miss. Mulleins is only my foster mom.  
"The bathroom is all your Chris," said Megan as she strolled over to her dresser to pick out some clothes for the day.  
"You take way to long in there. Sometimes I worry about you," I said with a laugh.  
"Ha ha ha," she replied.  
I went into the bathroom and shut the door. I checked my reflection in the mirror. My long wavy brown hair cascaded down my shoulders and my emerald green eyes with streaks of gray in them shimmered. I washed my face and put on some chap stick.  
I don't where make up like Megan and I don't do my hair, so I'm in and out of the bathroom in 3 minutes.  
"Come on lets go to the barn Meg's," I said as I walked back out of the bathroom.  
" Ok give me a sec, I can't find my helmet," she said.  
I walked over to her and grabbed her arm and started to drag her out the door.  
"You left it at the barn last night remember," I said.  
"Oh yeah I did," she said with a smile on her face.  
We walked down the steps to the kitchen.  
I grabbed an apple off of the counter for Ocean, and Megan did the same.  
Miss. Mulleins is usually at the barn by now, taking care of her horses.  
I walked over to the mud room and slipped on my muck boots. Megan followed and we headed out the door.**


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note:

So this is just a quick authors note saying that I am sooooooooo happy about all the views I'm getting on my stories. And I'm hoping to start getting more reviews to. I'll try to update by the end of the week and hopefully I'll also have a new story up to! So keep viewing and reviewing on all of my stories!

\- 3 Cali

P.S. I'm sorry about any grammar mistakes that might appear in any of my stories, because I'm not the best speller.

P.S.S. Blood Of Olympus is coming out in 6 days and I'm literally dying!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm really surprised how well my stories are doing and how many views I'm getting!**

**I love reading all of the reviews I've been getting so please review more and if you have any questions please PM me.**

**Please review!**

**And here's the next chapter in Rivals Child!**

**Chapter 3: When Did My Horse Grow Wings?  
Chris's POV**

**I started to walk across the lawn and over to the barn. Miss. Mulleins had about 12 acres of land that stretched across a large grassy field and into the woods that borders the area. She owned a sand arena and about 4 paddocks to turn the horses out in. The barn that stood off to the side of the house had 10 stalls and a tack/feed room.  
As I walked into the barn I was greeted with many different whinnies and nickers.  
"I swear its like the horses worship you," muttered Megan as she strolled into the barn isle.  
"They don't worship me, Megan I just have a way with them, just like you," I retorted.  
"Well I do have a way with horses, but not like you."  
Megan was right, horses practically worship me. For example whenever I walk up to the pasture and whistle for Ocean, every horse that was turned out will gallop over to the gate to see me.  
Another example was when I went to a horse show with Miss. Mulleins for one of her students who was riding. The student's horse was being very stubborn before they went into the show ring, so I held the horse while Miss. Mulleins tightened the girth.  
I spoke soothing words to the horse and told it to do its best and to stop being stubborn.  
After that the student and her horse rode into the arena and won first. I swear that I heard the horse say "Thanks for the advice," after the show, but no one believed me.  
I strode down the barn isle and over to Oceans stall. "Good morning girl," I called to her.  
Ocean picked her head up from her pile of hay and walked over to me.  
I unlocked her stall door and stepped into her stall. "How bout we do some flat work this morning?" I asked her as I stroked her muzzle.  
She neighed in reply.**

**"I'll take that as a yes."**

**-Line Break-**

**After a good flat lesson I put Ocean in the cross ties in the barn isle and removed her saddle and bridle.  
I started to brush her down when she spooked and jumped backwards.  
"What's the madder Ocean?" I asked her.  
Ocean stood still head held high and ears twitching nervously.  
"It's ok girl calm down," I said in a soothing voice, but she was still fidgety.  
I sighed and went back to grooming. After Ocean was spotless I went into the tack room to put her brushes away.  
I bent down to put the brushes back into my tack box when I heard someone shout from the barn isle.  
"We have to leave right now," they shouted.  
I put the bucket of brushes away and ran into the barn isle. There was no one there and I could have sworn Megan went inside for breakfast.  
When I turned to face Ocean I couldn't believe my eyes. My mare had feathery white wings sprouting out of her back.  
"Ok," I started "I could have sworn you did not have those a minute ago!"  
"We need to leave right now my lady," said the voice again.  
"Wait Ocean is that you?" I questioned staring at my mare.  
"Yes my lady, no time to explain we must hurry!" She whinnied.  
"Wait how come I can understand you and why do we have to leave?"  
Ocean reared up in the cross ties and broke both of the clips of off her halter. She bolted forward to the front of the isle way to where I was standing.  
"Come my lady I must bring you to camp."  
I stared at her and took a step back.  
"What camp?"  
"I told you no time to explain. Now climb on and let's go!"  
Ocean bent down so I could climb on, but before I did I ran into the tack room and grabbed my phone off of my tack trunk.  
I ran back out and hopped onto her back. She galloped outside and took off into the sky.**


	5. Bad News

**Ok guys I'm sooooo sorry about this bad news, but don't be mad at me please because this sort of stuff happens.**

**So I wasn't home on time after a sleep over and I got on my moms last nerves and now I'm grounded until Friday. **

**I'm not even sure if she will let me read Blood Of Olympus when it comes out and I'm really pissed because I can't do anything.**

**I'll try and get her to lessen or even lift my punishment but for right now I can't update until Friday.**

**Once again I'm really sorry, please keep reviewing and I guess I'll talk to you guys soon.**

**\- Cali**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Thanks for all of the reviews and just some quick shout outs to musicforlife, GrayRoyall, and all the Guests. Oh and just to clear things up this story takes place after TLO, but before TLH. Keep reviewing and I'll update on Sunday.**

**Love you all and here's Chapter 4!**

**\- Cali**

Chapter 4: Camp  
Chris's POV

Let me just tell you something. Flying is amazing when you're in a plane or something, but when you're on a Pegasus it's not the best way to travel. At least when you're not used to it.  
Ocean rose higher and higher into the sky until we were above the clouds.  
When she finally straightened out I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding.  
"Ok now I guess I should explain what's happening." Ocean nickered.  
"Yeah think!" I retorted.  
"No need to be snappy my lady."  
"Sorry and don't say my lady."  
"Ok my lady,"  
I sighed and looked at the clouds surrounding us.  
"Your father summoned me to bring you to camp Chris," she started.  
"My father? What are you talking about Ocean," I questioned.  
"Well for starters all Greek myths are real, mortals can't see monsters or mythical things because of Mist. The mist sort of conceals the mythical things and makes them look normal."  
I kept my eyes in the clouds as she explained the Mist to me.  
"So if a person or 'mortal' saw you they would see a regular horse not a Pegasus."  
"Correct."  
"So how come I never saw your wings before and how can I see them now?" I questioned.  
"I have the ability to show you my wings or hide them, but about your identity it's best to wait until we arrive at camp." Ocean neighed.  
"What camp?"  
"A camp for special people like you."  
"What kind of special?"  
"Very important and special my lady."  
-Line Break-  
We've been flying for about an hour now. The sun was just setting and I was starting to get tired, bored, hungry, and my butt hurt a lot.  
Along the way to this 'camp' Ocean told me about the Greek gods and goddess.  
I knew almost all of them by now.  
I sighed and slumped down lower into Oceans neck and started to braid and unbraid her mane.  
"Are we there yet?" I wined.  
"Actually yes we are," she snorted.  
I looked over her shoulder and saw a large woody area with small building hidden among the trees.  
Right now we were flying over a large lake.  
Ocean started to descend downward towards a small grassy clearing.  
"Hold on Chris," she neighed.  
Ocean dove down towards the field.  
I gripped her sides with my knees and grabbed hold of her mane.  
Her wings flapped in the wind.  
Once Oceans hooves touched the ground I stumbled off her back and fell face first onto the ground.  
"Ouch," I mumbled.  
"Sorry my lady," Ocean snorted.  
"Oh my you cut your forehead," she whinnied alarmed.  
I brought my hand up to my forehead and felt warm blood trickle down my hand.  
But when I looked at my hand my blood was not red it was gold.  
I know what you're thinking, omg you have golden blood, well yeah I do. I don't have a clue why either.  
Whenever I scrapped my knew or my arm I would always see gold blood instead of red, yet apparently Megan and Miss. Mulleins just saw regular red blood.  
"Hey Ocean its ok it's just a scrape," I said calmly.  
"I know my lady let's just get you to Chiron."  
"Who's Chiron?"  
"You'll see now let's go," she finished and motioned for me to hop back on to her back.  
Reluctantly I climbed back on.  
Ocean trotted into the tree line that leaded into the woods.  
When we entered I saw what she meant by camp.  
There were tons of cabins in the center of the woods.  
Off to side there was a climbing wall, an archery range, a small arena, a stables, and lots more.  
I could barely take in the view all at once, but the thing that puzzled me was that the camp was empty.  
Was it abandoned or something?  
"Hey Ocean what's up with the empty ness?" I questioned.  
Ocean just nickered in reply.  
"Oh my lady all of the other campers must just be at the dining area, it is dinner time."  
"Oh" is all I said.  
As we passed the cabins I noticed how nice they looked (I mean compared to regular camp cabins) they actually looked really nice.  
One cabin was painted blue almost like the ocean, and another had a grass roof with flowers surrounding it.  
My mare continued to trot down the trail and over to what looked like a dinning pavilion where a whole bunch of kids sat, eating and talking.  
I'm not quite sure how all of these other kids showed up at camp, but I'm pretty sure I'm not the first to just waltz up on a Pegasus.  
"Well this is going to be awkward," I murmured.  
"Oh don't worry my lady you'll be just fine," Ocean neighed reassuringly.  
Right after Ocean neighed I guess that got one of the kid's attention from the dining area, because he looked up from his food and starred at me.  
He had short wavy brown hair and a devious smirk plastered on his face like he just stole something. The boy had an equally look alike boy sitting right next to him.  
I realized he wasn't staring at me, but at my cut on my forehead witch still had some gold blood trickling down my face.  
"Hey guys," he called out "Is there a new goddess visiting?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Review! And check out my new story called "Spider Situation." **

**\- Cali**

Chapter 5: I'm a What Now?  
Chris's POV

After the boy announced something about me being a goddess I just sat there stunned.  
That's not possible how could, me, of all people, could be a goddess I thought.  
That kid probably had some mental problem.  
Apparently that kid had a pretty big mouth because every other camper turned their head to look at me.  
Most of them gasped while others murmured stuff like, "Oh my gods she's a goddess", or "that's not possible."  
With everyone staring at me I simply slid down Oceans back so her neck covered my face.  
"What's with all of the goddess talk Ocean?" I questioned my mare.  
"Um that's sort of why your here my lady," She whinnied in reply.  
"Ok" I replied questionably.  
I slowly slipped down off of Oceans back and touched the ground with her wing still covering up my face.  
I then reached into my back pocket and pulled out my iPhone.  
I unlocked it and went to camera and switched it to face camera.  
Being the smart person I was I used the camera as a mirror and carefully used my sleeve to wipe the golden blood from my forehead.  
"Ok Ocean you can fold in your wings," I whispered to her.  
Ocean removed the large white wing that was covering my face and tucked it into her side.  
Once she removed her wing all I saw was the whole dinning pavilion still staring and pointing at me.  
"Umm..." I started "Hi?"  
The boy with the short wavy brown hair strutted up to me.  
"Hi I'm Travis," he said.  
The boy that equally looked sort of like him strutted up "And I'm his brother Conner." He said.  
"We are both sons of Hermes," Travis stated.  
"So what are you the goddess of?" Conner questioned.  
"Oh um I don't think I'm a goddess," I replied.  
Conner frowned "Well you did have gold blood on your forehead and only gods and goddess have golden blood."  
I stared at the sons of Hermes.  
"I don't know about being a goddess but Ocean brought me here," I said and patted my mares neck.  
"She said something about finding a guy called Chiron."  
Travis's eyes went wide.  
"You mean you can understand you Pegasus?" He stuttered.  
"Yeah I do is that a problem?" I asked him.  
Conner turned to his brother as if asking him for permission to tell me something.  
Travis nodded his head and Conner jogged back over to the dinning pavilion.  
"Where's his going?" I asked Travis.  
Travis turned to me**  
**"To grab someone who might be your brother."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey sorry for the late update. I've just been getting really lazy with writing, but I'm keeping up with it. And I just want to clarify something. I got a really rude review on my other story Luna and I was not happy with it at all. So of course I responded to the comment. To sum up this short story I just wanted to say I'm open to new suggestions and improvements to my story, but I DON'T accept flames.**

**Thanks and R&amp;R**

**\- Cali**

Chapter 6: My Brother?  
Chris's POV

My brother? I thought. I don't have a brother. Well I could since technically I didn't know my parents, but if I had a brother I think I would have known about it.  
Conner came back through the crowd, which has now gone back to eating, with a boy that looked to be about 16 years old.  
He had ink black hair and green eyes like mine. Except mine had streaks of grey in them.  
"What is it Conner?" The boy asked in an annoyed tone.  
"Um well I think we found a sister of yours," Conner mumbled.  
"A what?" The boy replied.  
"Hey Percy," Travis said.  
"Hey Travis who's the girl? Is she a new camper?" He questioned.  
"Well that's the thing Perce. You see she showed up with," I quickly cut Travis off.  
"I showed up with my mare Ocean here," I blurted out quickly and motioned to Ocean with my head.  
"My lord," she said and she bowed her head.  
"Um Ocean what happened to 'the my' lady thing," I asked her.  
"Well a son of Poseidon just showed my lady and I need to address him properly." She replied.  
"Oh," I whispered.  
"Wait can you understand her?" Percy questioned.  
"Well yeah I can. Can you?"  
"Yeah I'm a son of Poseidon so speaking to horses is my kind of thing." He replied.  
Conner and Travis finally joined in on the conversation.  
"I think you should take her to the big house and have Chiron talk to her," Travis told Percy.  
"You know I have a name," I snapped.  
I hated when I was treated like a little kid.  
"Then what is it?" Conner asked.  
"My name is Christina," I said and at that very moment a green trident and a red fiery owl appeared above my head.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: In this chapter you get to see a little more of Chris's Athena side and she gets to meet Annabeth. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Casey (She's based off my OC Megan) because she's my BFF and because of her little episodes she gets when she has sugar.  
R&amp;R**

**\- Cali**

Chapter 7: Who's My Parent  
Chris's POV

Percy, Travis, and Conner stood in front of me with their mouths wide open and jaws dropped. I looked above my head and saw the green trident and owl were still there.

"Um is there some sort of projector I can't see or something?" I asked slightly confused as to why there was a trident and owl above my head.

I walked up to Percy who was still looking above my head.

Cautiously I waved my hand in front of his face to get his attention, but his eyes stayed glued to the floating objects.

So I did the only thing I could think of.

I drew my arm back and slapped him across the face.

The sound of my hand making contact to his cheek made Travis and Conner snap out of their daze.  
While Percy just shouted.

"Ow!" He yelled. "What was that for?!"

"It was to get you and your friends back down to earth" I retorted.

"Oh this is bad," Percy mumbled.

I looked back over top of me to just see the trident and owl dissolve into the wind.

"Travis Conner don't tell anyone about this and Christina your coming with me." Percy said as he grabbed my wrist and dragged my thorough the woods.

"Don't call me Christina call me Chris and where are we going!"

"To apparently see your sister."

I dug my feet in to the dirt and came to a sudden stop.

"My sister! Ok hold up. I now have a sister and a brother!"

Percy turned around and stared at me.

"It would seem so," he mumbled.

After mentioning the word sister something clicked in my mind.

"Wait what am I doing here! I need to be home right now with Miss. Mulleins and my best friend and step sister Megan! She is probably so worried, and is most likely flipping the heck out. What if she finds my hidden candy stash? I know I should have hidden it better. What if she eats all of my Peeps again?

No Megan don't eat the Peeps!" And I just pretty much just kept rambling on about Megan and my candy stash.

**(A/N: If you didn't know, Peeps are pretty much these marshmallow candies covered in sugar and they are shaped like little chicks soooooo they are called Peeps.)**

"Chris calm down!" Percy shouted over my stupid talk about Peeps.

"We have more important issues right now then dealing with your candy stealing friend."

I sighed "Your right Percy,"

And with that I followed him back down the trail.

A few minutes later Percy and I stood in front of a large grey cabin that had a lot of architectural details.

"Come on," Percy said as he dragged me into the cabin.

When we entered the first thing I saw were books.

They were everywhere.

Trust me I love books just as much as the next fan girl, but I don't own this many.

"Wow," was all I could say.

Percy maneuvered his way around piles of books and blue prints.

One certain blue print caught my eye.

It was a design of an old fashion chariot.

The wheels and axle were lined up perfectly along with perfect arrow dynamics for speed and velocity and the way the person drew this it almost seemed that they were going to use it.

I picked my head up from the blue print and follow Percy to the back of the cabin where a teenage girl was sitting at a desk reading.

"Hey Annabeth we have a problem," Percy called out to her.

The girl Annabeth turned her head and looked at the both of us.

I quickly took in her appearance.

She had golden blond curls that cascaded down her back and a tan athletic built body and a pair of calculating grey eyes. This girl 'Annabeth' was wearing a simple grey tank top and jean shorts.

While I was taking in Annabeth's looks I could tell she was taking in mine. Our eyes locked for a sec then she turned her head back to Percy.

"And what would that be Seaweed Brain?" She asked him.

Seaweed brain, now that's an interesting nick name.

"Um well you see Christina..." He started but I quickly elbowed him in the gut.

"I mean Chris, showed up at camp a few minutes ago and has just been claimed..." Percy soft of trailed off after saying something about me being claimed.

"And who would her parent be?" Annabeth asked her grey eyes narrowed at Percy.

"Well it's more like parents," he mumbled.

Annabeth must have heard him because her eyes went wide.

"Then who's her parents?" Annabeth said wearily.

Percy stared at Annabeth almost like they were having a silent conversation.

"No," she whispered "That's not possible."

"Well it's true."

I turned to Percy.

"Wait who's my parents?"

Percy took a deep breath.

"Athena goddess of wisdom and Poseidon god of the sea."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Just a quick update. And to answer spiesareawesome's question no Percy and Annabeth are not related at all. It was just that their parents had a child Poseidon and Athena are not married.**

**R&amp;R**

**-Cali**

Chapter 8: The Smell Of The Ocean

Chris's POV

I stood there stunned. If my parents are both gods then that means,

"I'm a goddess," I whispered.

Annabeth stood up from her chair and walked over to me.

"Well technically yes, but there could be some misunderstanding." She said reassuringly.

"I don't think there is any Wise Girl, I saw her get claimed right after Chris said her name," Percy said.

Annabeth started pacing back and forth across the room.

Almost like a plan was forming in her head.

"Ok I've got it!" She exclaimed.

"Tonight we'll set Chris up in your cabin, then tomorrow all of us will go see Chiron and ask him if we can go and question the two gods that got themselves into this situation."

Percy cocked his head to the side just like how a dog does when it's confused.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"Oh my gods, come Seaweed Brain," she said.

Annabeth grabbed Percy and my hand and dragged us out the cabin door.

-Line Break-

Once we arrived at the Poseidon cabin, Annabeth made Percy give me a full tour.

The cabin had a really nice bathroom and pretty blue walls decorated with pictures of the beach and sea shells.

There was only one bed that was off to the side of the room though.

After the tour Annabeth stopped us in the center of the room.

"So Percy, you will be sleeping on the floor tonight while Chris can have the bed,"

"What!" Percy shouted.

"Why can't she just use Tyson's bed?"

Annabeth sighed "Because Tyson's bed was moved to the Big House basement until he comes to visit. Remember you said you wanted some extra space."

Percy blushed, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Oh yeah forgot about that," he mumbled.

"Yeah, so Chris," she said turning to me.

"Let's get you some fresh clothes."

I looked down at the clothes that I was currently wearing.

Still, I was dressed in my tan riding breaches and a purple polo t-shirt.

To top it off I most likely smell like a barn.

Annabeth ran back to her cabin and came back with a grey tank top and a pair of blue sweat pants.

"Here," she said as she handed me the clothing.

I went into the bathroom to change.

When I saw myself in the mirror I couldn't believe how fast my cut on my forehead had already faded.

Just another surprising perk of being who I am.

I sighed and slipped the tank top over my head and pulled on the sweat pants.

Quickly, I ran my fingers through my hair and then tied it up into a messy bun.

I picked up my pile of clothes from the ground and walked back out of the bath room.

As I was walking back into the main cabin floor I heard Percy and Annabeth whispering.

"Why would my mom and your dad do something like that?!" Annabeth questioned.

"I don't know. I thought they hated each other." Percy retorted.

"Yeah me to, but apparently that logic doesn't apply anymore." Annabeth snorted.

"Ok but still, we can help Chris right? Or does she have to live on Olympus or something?"  
Percy asked.

Annabeth sat in thought.

"This is a camp for half-bloods not goddess, but hopefully Chiron can make an exception."  
She mumbled.

I took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"Hey guys," I said as I strolled over to we're they were sitting on Percy's bed.

"Hey Chris," Annabeth said with a smile.

Man if she is actually my sister she seems pretty cool.

"Ok well I better be heading back to my cabin, gotta finish those blue prints."

Annabeth stood up and gave Percy a quick peck on the lips.

Wait a minute hold on just one sec!

Annabeth kissed Percy!

I thought they were just friends by the way they acted.

Well they could have been a couple and I just could have never noticed until now, but if Percy is my brother and Annabeth is my sister...

In correct terms that means my sister is dating my brother!

Ok that's weird.

"See you two tomorrow!" Annabeth called as she walked out the door.

Once the door shut Percy turned to me.

"Go ahead and make yourself at home, I'm just gonna hop in the shower."

He shot me a goofy grin then headed towards the bathroom.

"Thanks Percy, for everything," I said.

"Hey that's what brothers are for." He replied.

Once I heard him lock the door I turned to get in bed.

I sighed and grabbed the covers and pulled them back.

Slowly, I slipped into the blue bed sheets.

They were actually really soft and they smelled salty, almost like the ocean.

I rested my head against the pillow and closed my eyes.

Before I knew it my breathing because slower and heaver and I was falling asleep to the smell of the ocean.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Just a short chapter in Percy's POV. It shows what Percy thinks about having a sister. Please review, favorite, and follow.**

**-Cali**

Chapter 9: My Sister

Percy's POV

I hopped out of the shower feeling refreshed as ever. Water really helps clear my thoughts.  
I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body.

Careful not to wake Chris, I unlocked the door and slipped out of the bathroom.

Quietly, I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and pulled them on.

I started to walk back over to my bed when I remembered that I had to sleep on the floor.

I snatched a blanket from my bed and pulled out one of the pillows from behind Chris's head.

Being the lazy boy I am, I simply dropped the blanket and pillow on the ground next to the bed and plopped down on top.

I snuggled into the warmth of the pillow and thought about how scared Chris must be right now.

She was just brought here by her Pegasus and is now finding out she has a family that isn't normal.

She isn't normal.

Chris was an orphan, she had no parents.  
At least I had my mom, while Chris was most likely dumped and abandoned at some foster home.

Now, all of a sudden, here she is finding out she had parents all along and one of them is my dad.

I thought my dad would have known better than to leave his kid all alone, or at least Athena should have known better.

I mean the goddess of wisdom herself.

And to top everything off Chris is technically a goddess!

She probably has powers that she never even knew about.

Chris is just a young girl and she deserves a family to live and grow up with.

Well if no one else is going to care for her, Annabeth and I will be her new family.

**A/N: Ok so I have gotten some requests to write a sequel to one of my one-shot stories called "Spider Situation" I will probably end up writing a sequel, but I want to hear from my viewers. Who would you like to star in the story with Annabeth? Please check out "Spider Situation" and tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Only updating Rivals Child today because my computer is being a butt. Anyway just wanted to give a shout out to my BFF Casey because her birthday was yesterday and I love her so much and she is actually one of the only people who push me to continue to write my stories. Follow, favorite, and review!**

**-Cali**

Chapter 10: Meeting?

Chris's POV

When I woke up sunlight was streaming through the windows.

I sat straight up in bed and took a look around. _This isn't my bedroom_, I thought.

Then I remembered that I wasn't even home, I was at Champ Half-Blood in the Poseidon cabin.

Yesterday's events flashed through my mind.

Ocean sprouting wings, leaving home, arriving at camp and being supposedly "_claimed_" by my so called parents.

I heard a groan come from a spot next to the bed. I looked over the side and saw my apparent half- brother Percy.

He seemed so peaceful when he slept. The only part that disturbed me was that Percy had a thin line of drool streaming from his mouth onto his pillow.

"Gross," I whispered.

I got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, trying my hardest not to wake Percy.

I turned the water on and splashed some on my face.

When I looked in the mirror I noticed that the cut on my forehead had gone away completely.

I wasn't sure how long I starred at myself before I and grabbed a towel to dab my face dry.

After I exited the bathroom I notice the spot where Percy was earlier was currently unoccupied.

The blankets that Percy used last night were strung all over the floor.

I looked around the cabin, but didn't see anyone.

"Hello?" I called.

"Anyone there?"

There was no response.

I then noticed the note that laid on top of the bed.

It read,

_Emergency meeting at the Big House. _

_Follow the directions on the back of paper._

_There is a change of clothes on top of my dresser for you._

_-Percy_

I flipped the paper over to see a poorly drawn map with directions to my destination the Big House.

I looked over at the dresser and found an orange t-shirt with the initials CHB on it with a pair of dark wash jeans.

Quickly, I got dresses and threw on my shoes and then headed out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So Hi…. It's been awhile….. I honestly have no excuse as to why I haven't updated except for I'm lazy and I guess I was kind of busy, but not really. I'm so so so so sorry for not updating. I will try to type and update more often. Please Follow, Favorite, and Review. **

**-Cali 3**

**Chapter 11: A Sweet Surprise**

**Chris's POV**

I walked out of the Poseidon cabin and looked down at the poorly drawn map that Percy had left for me.

It looked like a picture of a turtle if you look at it from an angle.

If turtles had an upside down shell. And if they had six legs...you know what forget about the turtle thing the map was just terrible.

I tried my best to figure it out, but ended up at the dinning pavilion again.

I sighed and looked around for anyone that could help me.

I was about to give up when I recognized one of the boys I met last night sneaking around a cabin that was painted bright pink.

Conner, I think was his name.

He was holding a can of whipped cream in his hand and an air pump in the other.

I decided to follow him.

Conner was crouching down low underneath the windowsill of, what I like to call, the Barbie Cabin.

He shook up the can of whipped cream and uncapped it. Before Conner could do anything else I snuck up behind him.

"What the heck are you doing?!" I whispered/yelled.

Conner almost dropped the whipped cream and turned around to shoot me a look.

"About to pull an amazing prank on the Aphrodite cabin. Now what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be at a head councilor meeting at the Big House or something?"

"I guess so, but I can't seem to find my way there with this damn map Percy left me."

We both stared at each other for a sec before Conner went back to rigging up his prank.

Conner stuck the air pump into the whip cream top and started pumping it.

"Pressurized whip cream bomb, nice choice." I stated.

The boy had a certain gleam in his eye like he's done this a million times before.

"Thanks, I think it's more effective than water and sweeter than shaving cream."

I stifled and laugh and looked above us through the windowsill.

There were a bunch of frilly girls, running around, getting dressed, and applying makeup. It surprised me to even see some guys putting in an effort to look nice, like putting on colon or slicking their hair back with gel.

"They all look like a bunch of photo shopped models," I muttered to Conner.

He looked up at me and nodded his head while quickly un-attaching the air pump from the whip cream can and screwing the cap back on.

"So this thing," Conner said holding up his mini whip cream grenade, "is currently in a very fragile state. The first thing that it is thrown against or is hit with should make it explode into a sweet surprise."

I suppressed a laugh and continued to watch the boy rise up and look through the window. I rose up to, so I was standing right next to him and looked into the cabin again.

None of the other kids in the cabin were looking in our direction it was perfect timing.

Conner put a finger to his lips and quietly opened the window.

With the whip cream bomb in one hand, he started a countdown with his fingers on the other.

3, 2, 1.

Conner chucked the whip cream bomb as far as he could into the cabin then turned and ran. I stood still for a seconded watching as the can hit the side of a bed post and started to make a hissing sound.

I felt someone grab my wrist and was about to shake them off when I looked up to see Conner.

"C'mon we gotta make a run- " his sentence was cut short by the sound of a small explosion and some screaming.

I turned and looked back into the cabin to see that most of the pink walls, beds, dressers, etc, had been covered in white, foamy, whip cream.

One girls with straight brown hair and dark brown eyes came over to us. She had on a purple tank top with a tan vest and some denim jeans, but of course that outfit was now ruined because she was covered from head to toe in whip cream.

"CONNER STOLL YOU ARE GONNA PAY!" The girl shouted at Conner.

Conner just laughed and replied, "Oh really Claire? I would love for you to give me your best shot, but you're gonna have to catch me first."

And with that Conner and I sprinted away from the pink cabin, dodging globs of whip cream the girl Claire was attempting to throw at us.

Once we were a safe distance away from Claire and her pretty in pink cabin Conner and I started to laugh.

We collapsed onto the ground together holding our sides from laughing to hard.

"That was hilarious!" I managed.

"Yea it was," replied Conner.

"I guess Claire doesn't have that good of a shot considering she couldn't even hit us with any of her whip cream bullets."

With that we burst out into another round of laughter.

All of the laughing must have caught some people's attention because next thing I know I see an angry blonde standing above me and Conner.

"Oh you two are in so much trouble."

**A/N: Just one more thing. Once I get 5 new reviews I will update again. Thx!**


End file.
